Entre el amor y la amistad
by pipe92
Summary: Iresa se a dado cuenta que tambien esta enamorada de Gohan pidiendole concejos a Videl de como conquistarlo Que hara Videl seguira a su corazon que por primera vez late con pasion hacia un chico o ayudara a su mejor amiga que es casi como su hermana dejado de lado lo que dicta su corazon , One Shot
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de los posibles lectores**

* * *

Habían pasado ya varios meses desde la derrota de Buu y solo una semana de que había pedido que todos olvidaran los malos recuerdos ocasionados por Buu con las esferas del dragón, La tierra vivía nuevamente un periodo de paz, pero no todo era tranquilidad para Videl porque sin saber que ahora tendría competencia por el amor del semisaiyajin pelinegro , debido a que Iresa también se sentía atraída por Gohan hace ya bastante tiempo pero hace unos cuantas semanas se había dado cuenta de sus nuevos sentimientos , buscando a Videl para que pudiera pedirle concejos de cómo conquistarlo puesto a que ella creía que Videl era como la mejor amiga de Gohan o al menos eso aparentaba para ella

- Videl amiga necesito tu ayuda para conquistar a un chico – dice alegre la rubia mientras Videl no entiende porque

- Iresa , yo soy la menos indicada para ese tipo de cosas , además tu ya has tenido como 15 novios , que tiene este de especial – pregunta la pelinegra indiferente cruzada de brazos

- Bueno porque este es especial es Gohan - responde Iresa sorprendiendo a Videl quien siente una mescla de celos y miedo en su interior

- Di...dijiste Gohan mi Go...digo nuestro Gohan , del estas enamorada – dice nerviosa Videl mientras piensa " como puede pasar esto Iresa es como mi hermana pero no estoy segura de poder ayudarla en esto "

- Pues claro dudo que en esta ciudad haya otra persona con el mismo nombre porque es muy raro , tu eres su mejor amiga debes ayudarme , tu y yo somos como hermana nos conocemos desde los 5 años

- Está bien veré lo que puedo hacer , mañana te lo digo ya que por lo que veo el no llegara hoy

El día se paso con normalidad Videl encontraba extraño que Gohan no hubiese venido a clases ni tampoco que la hubiera llamado para decirle que no iba a llegar, tal vez era el destino que la estaba ayudando que era mala idea de que iresa y Gohan estuvieran juntos, aunque antes no creyera en ese tipo de cosas considerándola trucos baratos como su padre les decía, pero después de convivir con Gohan para ella ahora cualquier cosa era posible hasta la cosa más loca e irreal era probable , Pero al llegar a su casa lo único que quiso fue dormir estaba muy confundida y cansada para estar despierta, a los poco segundo de estar en su cama empezó a soñar se encontraba en la boda de Gohan e Iresa junto a todos sus amigos y familia era horrible realmente era su pesadilla se encontraba en primera final presenciando todo

- Bonita pareja no lo crees – pregunta una voz femenina a su lado al voltear ve a una niña que se parecía a ella de 10 años con coletas que movía sus piernas

- Quien eres tú y que es todo esto – pregunta asustada Videl sin saber que era lo que estaba pasando

- Yo soy un producto de tu imaginación, soy tu pero a los 10 años cuando pateabas trasero de niños engreídos , para que entiendas mejor yo soy tu subconsciente estamos en un sueño – responde la pequeña niña sonriendo

- Esto es muy extraño y porque sueño con esto que se casa Gohan e Iresa , creo que estoy volviéndome loca

- No despreocúpate yo hice esto para que veas que si ayudas a la chica rubia de Iresa estarás cometiendo el peor error de tu vida – responde la pequeña levantado se cambiando el escenario donde se encontraba volviendo todo blanco

- Pero Iresa es mi amiga no puedo hacer eso , ella ha estado conmigo desde los 5 años es como mi hermana – comenta resignada la pelinegra provocando que su niño interior frunciera el ceño

- Uff que es como tu hermana bueno regala a ese chico si lo deseas pero dime donde encontraras a otro chico que no se fije en tu dinero , que sea más fuerte que tu padre , que tenga origen extraterrestre y que su padre sea capaz de salvar el universo – pregunta cruzada de brazos mirando a Videl que poco a poco entendía – entonces no hay otro chico a si verdad , bueno Videl satan no se queda con el segundo lugar verdad

La ojiazul se había dado cuenta su pequeña versión de ella misma le había hecho notar que Gohan era único que jamás podría encontrar otro igual pero que podría hacer , en ese momento un pequeño resplandor aparece muy cerca donde ella se encontraba

- Qué es eso – pregunta Videl apuntando a un lugar donde se encontraba el pequeño resplandor

- Eso bueno tu no conociste a Gohan a los 10 años y yo me sentía sola en tu cabeza a sí que como viste el torneo de Cell , este chico es Gohan no había otra forma de que lo imaginaras – responde apenado su versión más pequeña – el no habla mucho eso es un problema pero si algún día ves alguna foto de él a esa edad podría arreglarlo

- Realmente enloquezco estoy charlando conmigo misma que hare , después de esto tendré que ir a un psicólogo

- Ya cállate no seas tan melodramática podría ser peor , tu solo encargate de enamorar a Gohan y yo de ordenar tu mente

- De qué manera podría ser peor si hablo con un producto de mi imaginación dentro de mi mente que además tiene a un mini Gohan con ella

- Tu solo conquista a Gohan y no te molestare mas – responde frunciendo el ceño – desde cuando te volviste tan blanda te desconozco y yo soy tu solo que tengo un mini Gohan a mi disposición

Ahora era la Videl adolecente quien frunció el seño, ella misma se habia roto su orgullo,

-lucha por Gohan, sigue lo que diga tu corazón y no dejes que nadie los separe… - le animo la pequeña

- ¿tú que sabes? eres solo una niña de 10 años –

- lucha por el… -

En ese momento todo se empezó a poner blanco y la videl de 10 años cada vez se empezaba alejar mas hasta el punto donde ya no se podría ver…

-¡NO, ESPERA! –dijo videl agitada mientras despertó de ese sueño tan raro

"debo hablar con Gohan, recordatorio hacer una cita con el mejor psicólogo"

Videl voló con dirección al monte paoz en busca de su amor por suerte ya había amanecido aunque todavía era temprano, pero esta situación ya no podía esperar más, al llegar a la casa de los son a videl le empezaron a dar unos nervios muy fuertes, pero ella era videl satan y no se rendiría tan fácil, así que tomo mucho valor y toco la puerta de la casa, todo estaba a su favor, el propio destino los estaba ayudando a estar juntos pues el mismo Gohan fue quien abrió la puerta.

-¿qué sucede videl? ¿Te encuentras bien? –

-yo… este, si estoy muy bien, es solo que necesito hablar contigo –

- pues dime que sucede, te escucho –

- preferiría que fuera en privado, ¡qué te parece si vamos a caminar – le dijo videl pues noto que desde la cocina se asomaba un curioso goten queriendo escuchar su conversación

- sí, me parece bien, vamos –

Los dos jóvenes caminaban por el gran y hermoso lugar que era el monte paoz, pero ya se había creado un silencio incomodo.

-bueno videl dime ¿Qué ocurre? – por fin el silencio se rompió

- bueno Gohan, yo quería decirte que… - pero sus palabras fueron cortadas por imágenes de iresa llorando por enterarse de que videl era la nueva novia de Gohan

"¿porque videl? ¿Por qué me hiciste eso? ¡Nunca te creí capaz de hacerme algo como eso! ¡Creí que éramos las mejores amigas, casi una hermanas, pero está equivocada!" Iresa le reclamaba mientras lloraba

-lo siento no fue mi intención – dijo videl

- dijiste algo videl – pregunto Gohan

-¿he?, A eso lo que quería pregunta ¿Qué te parece Iresa? –

-¿Iresa? pues ella me parece una gran amiga es muy simpática –

- ¿solo amiga? – "por favor di si, por favor di si" pensaba la pelinegra

- si ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –

- entonces ¿no te gusta Iresa? –

-no, a mi me gusta otra persona –

- A esta bien, entiendo – "savia que no tenía tanta suerte"

- ¿solo por eso viniste hasta mi casa? ¿Solo quería saber si me gustaba Iresa? –

- si, es que últimamente los he visto muy juntos y por eso creí que te gustaba –

- te equivocas videl, Iresa solo será una gran amiga –

- está bien, bueno me tengo que ir Gohan y perdón por molestarte tan temprano –

- ¿ya te vas? ¿No quieres comer conmigo y mi familia? –

- lo siento pero le prometí a papa entrenar con el – "si qué gran escuda se me ocurrió"

- está bien, entiendo me lo saludas de mi parte – dijo Gohan al ver que su amiga empezaba a volar

- si a lo saludo de tu parte y disculpa por las molestias –

Gohan solo sonrió y se despidió agitando su mano y así veía al amor de su vida alejarse de nuevo se acobardo

-eres un tonto Gohan, ¿Por qué no le confesaste lo que sentías? ¿Pero si pregunto si me gustaba Iresa, eso quiere decir que videl solo me ve como amigo? –

Mientras tanto videl había descendido a las afueras de la ciudad, necesitaba pensar sobre todo lo ocurrido, tenía tantas ganas de confesarle a Gohan sus sentimientos, pero la pobre de Iresa no se merecía sufrir.

-no le haré daño a mi mejor amiga – se dijo asi misma

- otra vez te acobardaste, ¿enserio que fue lo que le ocurrió ala videl valiente? – dijo una voz conocida

-¡TU!, ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que solo en mis sueños salías – grito asustada videl al ver a su yo de 10 años

-soy tu subconsciente, y gracias a tu imaginación puedo aparecer en donde sea – dijo la pequeña videl

-¿Qué haces aquí? –

- ¿no es obvio?, yo estoy para recordarte que cometes un error al no decirle a Gohan lo que sientes –

- ¡YA DEJAME EN PAZ!, estoy muy confundida –

-hay como quieras, que caprichosa soy, pero después no digas que no te lo advertí –

En ese momento la videl de 10 años desapareció y así videl siguió con su camino a la gran ciudad, ella entro en la ciudad pero no tenía ganas de llegar a su casa así que pensó unos segundos donde ir.

-ya se iré por un helado –

Por suerte no muy lejos había una heladería y al frente se encontraba un parque asi que decidió comer su helado sentada en una banca del parque y en ese lugar vio varias parejas de novios muy cariñosos pasando agarrados de la mano y abrazándose.

-sabes una de esas parejas pueden ser tu y Gohan – volvió esa molesta voz

- ¡TE DIJE QUE ME DEJARAS EN PAZ! –grito videl causando la atención de mucho que se encontraban cerca

Las personas se asustaron al verla hablar sola, pero simplemente la ignoraron pensaban que solo era otra loca de la ciudad, la pequeña videl comenzó a reírse por la vergüenza que paso su yo mayor

-sabes que solo tú me puedes ver verdad – se burlo la pequeña

- ya cállate o si no nunca te presentare fotos de Gohan cuando estaba de pequeño –

- ¡HEY!, con mi Gohan no te metas – dijo molesta la pequeña

Ahora era videl la que rio por ver su cara de enojo, sin duda le dio donde más le dolía

El día continuo normal (si a tener contigo una niña de 10 años creada por tu imaginación se le podría decir normal), pero ya era de noche, videl tuvo un día muy largo y necesitaba descansar

Pero los sueños volvieron, pero esta vez no era la boda de Gohan con Iresa si no algo peor, era su Gohan con su mejor amiga Iresa, acompañando a una pequeña de aproximadamente 5 años con un cabello negro como el de Gohan pero unos ojos azules muy parecidos a los de Iresa, todo indicaba que era su hija y lo peor es que no se veían muy felices aunque Gohan trataba de disimularlo se notaba que no amaba a Iresa.

-disfrutas verme sufrir verdad – dijo videl suponiendo que su yo de 10 años estaría de atrás y así fue.

- la verdad sí, pero como yo soy tu entonces estoy obligada ayudarte y es por eso que te mostré esto, vez Gohan no es feliz al lado de Iresa, pero si tu le confiesas lo que sientes será completamente diferente y que no se te olvide mi recompensa de ver a Gohan a mi edad –

videl sonrió al escucharla, a pesar de contar con solo 10 años de edad era muy inteligente, pero aun tenía ese carácter serio y orgulloso que la caracterizaba, pero en este sueño no despertó gritando, sin duda agradecía que ya se llavera bien con su subconsciente y como no hacerlo si era ella misma.

La mañana era hermosa, era lunes, eso quiere decir que le tocaba ir a la escuela hoy decidiría su futuro, si estar alado de su Gohan o dejar que su mejor amiga lo tenga.

-¡videl! – grito Iresa al ver a su amiga entrar al salón de clases

- hola ires – saludo sonriente la pelinegra

- cuéntamelo todo ¿Qué te dijo Gohan? –

- bueno el me dijo que… - pero afortunadamente no pudo terminar pues el profesor entro a dar su clase

- te lo digo luego – dijo videl

Durante toda la clase videl intento pensar en una forma de contarle a su amiga Iresa lo que sentía por Gohan pero nunca se le ocurrió nada y así la clase termino y era hora de la verdad ya era hora del receso y ese momento era el indicado para hablar en privado, las dos jóvenes se fueron a la terraza de la escuela y ambas agradecían que Gohan se quedara en el salón a explicarle el tema a su amigo sharper.

-bueno ya dime ¿qué es lo que te dijo Gohan? – dijo impaciente la rubia

- lo siento Iresa yo no pude decirle a Gohan que te gusta – dijo triste la pelinegra

- pero ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no tuvieron privacidad?–

-no es eso, es solo que no pude, porque yo estoy… estoy enamorada de Gohan – dijo muy rápido y esperando lo peor

- ¿Qué? ¿Estás enamorada de Gohan? – dijo muy sorprendida

-si Iresa lo estoy, en verdad lo siento –

Iresa no respondió afortunadamente o desgraciadamente en ese momento sonó la campana que indicaba que había que regresar al salón de clase y así lo hiso Iresa simplemente recogió sus cosas y dejo a videl con una tristeza enorme

-hiciste lo correcto – hablo la mini videl

- ¿acaso no la viste? Nunca me perdonara lo que le hice –

- si lo hará, al menos la de 10 años lo aria – bromeo

- eres una… - pero recordó que estaba en público y no quería pasar otra humillación

La pequeña le saco la lengua en señal de burla y videl solo frunció el seño y volvió al salón con la esperanza de hablar con su amiga Iresa, pero su sorpresa fue al ver a Iresa en otra silla, ya no estaba junto a videl, si no estaba junto a Gohan, videl al verlos juntos frunció el seño y su caro se volvió roja de los celos, Iresa la noto y sonrió malvadamente, pero ella no era mala así que decidió tomar una distancia considerable con Gohan.

Las clases continuaron y cada vez videl estaba más celosa, sobre todo al escuchar que platicaban en secreto y reían muy cariñosamente, pero por fin su tortura termino y las clases terminaron asi que la pelinegra no espero ni un segundo mas y se dirigió a la salida ya no aguantaba ver a SU Gohan con su mejor amiga, pero una voz la llamo…

-videl podemos hablar –

Videl voltio a haber si mini videl no estaba jugando con ella de nuevo y al hacerlo noto que no era su imaginación ahí estaba Iresa llamándola

-¿Qué acaso no te terminaste de burlar? – dijo enojada videl

- oye te lo merecías por no decírmelo antes –

Videl bajo la cabeza en señal de culpa, su amiga tenía razón ella no tenia que reclamarle nada era todo su culpa

-lo siento – dijo videl

- sabes, yo solo hice eso para comprobar algo –

- ¿he? ¿Qué querías comprobar? ¿Qué soy la peor amiga? –

La rubia rio por el comentario

-no claro que no videl eres una amiga estupenda, yo quería comprobar que si te gustaba Gohan –

- ¿enserio crees eso? Yo me siento como la peor –

- eres la mejor videl, porque fuiste sincera conmigo al decirme lo que sientes por Gohan y yo soy testigo que es el primer chico que te gusta, asa que no me interpondré en su camino – dijo feliz Iresa

- ¿lo dices enserio? ¿No estás molesta porque me gusta el mismo chico que a ti? –

- claro que lo digo enserio, nunca me enojaría contigo nuestra amistad es más fuerte que todo y aparte Gohan no es el único chico en la tierra –

- tal vez no sea el único pero sí el más guapo – dijo coqueta videl

- sabes videl satan mejor vete a confesarle tu amor a Gohan antes que me arrepienta y te lo quite – dijo en broma Iresa


	2. Chapter 2

**Dragon ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de los posibles lectores**

**Esta es la version de Gohan si quieren un final y el universo de donde viene Pan tendran que comentar **

* * *

**Capitulo 2 : Version de Gohan**

Un nuevo día había llegado en las montañas paos pero muy cerca de ese lugar una gran luz se había generado revelando una pequeña máquina del tiempo, al abrirse la compuerta una joven de 15 años pelinegra con ropa de entrenamiento de la escuela tortuga, caminaba por aquella hermosa pradera que desde niña se le fue negada par no ser hija legitima de la familia Son

- Mama ya me voy o sino llegare tarde - dice Gohan antes de salir de la casa para empezar a volar - Sino Videl se enojara conmigo nuevamente

- Tu eres Son Gohan hijo del Saiyajin Son Goku verdad - pregunta la misteriosa joven pelinegra sorprendiendo a Gohan

- Si, pero tu quien eres como es que me conoces y porque estas usando esa ropa de la escuela tortuga , eres algún tipo de Saiyajin - Responde Gohan con más preguntas para la chica del futuro

- Me llamo Son Pan y soy una viajera del tiempo vengo del futuro - responde Pan moviendo sus dedos para dar más emoción - Soy la hija de la nieta de Goten - miente Pan ocultando su verdadero origen

- Otro viajero del tiempo creí que no habría más después de Trunks del futuro - comenta Gohan pensando que alguna nueva amenaza se acercaba - vienes advertir algún nuevo enemigo

- Un nuevo enemigo no digo si si en mi futuro un malvado demonio amenaza la tierra y vengo a recuperar un...Un...Un arma eso...un arma llamada Plutón - miente nuevamente Pan mientras Gohan cree toda la historia - que se dices que estas aquí me ayudarías a buscarla

- Me gustaría pero debo irme a clases me espera mi novia... digo...mi...mi amiga - Responde nervioso Gohan " porque dije mi novia sino si Videl siente lo mismo"

- Necesito tu ayuda sin esa arma mi mundo será destruido tu eres el único que puede ayudarme Son Gohan el guerrero más fuerte de este época - comenta Pan fingiendo tristeza " Mi Padre no debe llegar a clases tengo que impedir que se haga novio de Iresa debo cambiar el futuro sin importar nada"

-No lo sé si yo falto a la escuela mi mama me mata –

-Por favor todo el universo correrá peligro si no encuentro esa arma – le dijo pan mientras fingía llorar

- Está bien, pero creo que necesitaremos más ayuda, será mejor que llamemos a Bulma y a los demás para que nos ayuden a buscar – le respondió Gohan mientras se preparaba para volar

-¡No!, es que nadie puede saber de mí –

- Pero ¿porque? – pregunto Gohan

- Porque si todos se enteran pondremos en peligro el futuro – le respondió pan "será mucho más sencillo engañar a mi papa que a los demás"

- Entiendo, entonces nosotros lo buscaremos, pero ¿tienes idea de cómo es o en donde buscarla?- –

-No sé cómo es y tengo este aparato que invento corporación capsula para buscarlo pero desgraciadamente es muy lento y todavía lo está buscando, pero podemos empezar a buscarlo mientras esperamos que nos de la ubicación exacta – le dijo pan mientras le mostraba un simple celular del futuro

-Está bien pero si no sabes cómo es ¿Cómo sabré que buscar? – pregunto Gohan

- Es muy fácil solo busca algo que parezca del espacio – le dijo pan "mi papa es muy listo, no lo engañare tan fácil"

-Sí, está bien – le respondió Gohan un poco desconfiado

-Bueno empecemos – le dijo pan y voló junto con Gohan en busca de la supuesta arma para salvar el futuro

Gohan acompañado de su hija del futuro buscaban el arma por todo el planeta tierra, las horas pasaron y los dos decidieron descansar en un bosque que se encontraba cerca de ellos.

-Dime pan todavía no se carga ese aparato, ya buscamos por todo el planeta tierra – decía Gohan que se notaba muy agitado por el cansancio

- No todavía no, pero ya no debe tardar, solo son cuestión de minutos – le respondió pan quien también se notaba muy agitada "ya debe de haber acabado la escuela de mi papa creo que mi trabajo está hecho pero ahora ¿cómo me deshago del?" Pensaba pan

- Eso dijiste hace dos horas, que solo era cuestión de minutos – se quejo Gohan

-Hay no te quejes, que gracias a mi te salvare de una gran tortura – dijo pan "si supieras de que infierno te estoy sacando papa"

- Tienes razón, te lo agradezco – le dijo Gohan

- Ya no importa, lo único importante es salvar ese futuro que parece un infierno – dijo pan pero en ese momento disimuladamente apretó un botón de su celular del futuro para que haga un sonido – mira el invento de corporación capsula ya busco el arma de Plutón – dijo pan fingiendo alegría

- ¿Enserio? ¿Y en donde esta? – pregunto Gohan

- Según esto esta… - decía pan mientras veía su teléfono – en esa dirección, no está muy lejos de aquí – dijo feliz – ¡vamos a buscarla!

- Si vamos – dijo Gohan y voló

"¿Ahora qué inventaras pan?, como hago para irme sin que mi papa lo vea, ¡diablos savia que debía pedirle a mi abuelito Goku que me enseñara la tele trasportación, es cierto mi abuelito no sabe que soy su nieta!, ¡yace pan eres una genio!" pensaba pan mientras volaba

-¿Donde decías que estaba esa arma?- pregunto Gohan

- Según el aparato de corporación capsula esta debajo de nosotros, debe estar en esa cueva, tú entra a ver si está ahí y yo busco afuera – dijo pan mientras apuntaba a una cueva que se encontraba justo debajo de ellos

- Está bien –respondió Gohan mientras decencia y entraba a la cueva

-Esta es tu oportunidad pan debes irte – se dijo así misma pan

En ese momento pan voló lo más rápido que pudo para que su padre no la encontraba, su misión estaba hecha ya evito que Gohan sea novio de Iresa y así darle a ella y a su madre un infierno como futuro.

-¡Pan aquí no hay nada! ¡¿Tú encontraste algo?! – Gritaba Gohan mientras salía de la cueva - ¡Pan! ¡¿Dónde estás?!- seguía gritando pero sin respuesta alguna, en ese momento intento buscar el ki de la misteriosa niña del futuro-"su ki se mueve a una gran velocidad, será mejor seguirla" – en ese momento Gohan voló para alcanzar a pan pero al volar pan noto que el ki de su padre se movía en dirección hacia ella, eso quería decir que ya se dio cuenta que no estaba ahí.

- El ki de mi papa se mueve muy rápido, será mejor ocultar mi ki y regresar al futuro – se dijo así misma pan, en ese momento oculto lo mas que pudo su ki

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Su ki desapareció?! – grito Gohan sin saber por dónde volar

-Bueno es hora de volver a casa, no sé si cambie el futuro pero me voy tranquila y feliz por verte a esta edad papa y por saber que no tendrás un mal futuro a lado de Iresa – dijo pan mientras sacaba de una capsula su máquina del tiempo pero algo la interrumpió

- ¡Espera pan! ¿Porque te vas? ¿Qué paso con el arma de Plutón? – gritaba Gohan mientras descendía del suelo

"Ahora que aras pan, ¡que mentira puedo decir?" – pensaba la joven Saiyajin

-Bueno es que... Ya pude encontrar el arma de Plutón – mintió

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Dónde está? – pregunto Gohan

- Lo siento pero ya no me queda mucho tiempo, debo volver al futuro y el arma está segura en una capsula – "eres una genio pan" – pensaba

- Comprendo, entonces de deseo suerte y que derrotes el enemigo de tu tiempo – dijo sonriente el joven son

- Gracias y discúlpame por las molestias, ¡adiós, cuídate! – se despedía pan mientras subía a su máquina del tiempo

- No te preocupes pan, fue para salvar el universo – le contesto Gohan mientras se despedía extendido su brazo

"Adiós papa no sabes lo feliz que me voy por poder saber que estarás feliz al lado de mi madre, cuídate mucho papa y perdón por tantas mentiras que de dije hoy" – pensaba pan y le sonreía a su padre quien la estaba observando mientras regresaba a su futuro y en ese momento pan apretó el botón de la máquina para volver a su tiempo.

-Adiós pan y gracias por salvarnos – se despidió Gohan - ¡diablos ya es tarde mi mama me va a matar si no llego a comer! – grito asustado el joven son

En ese momento Gohan voló a toda velocidad a su casa, no quería ser castigado por llegar tarde a la cena.

-Gohan ¿Qué horas son estas de llegar? ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela? – pregunto Milk

- En la escuela…-

**Flashback**

-Si todos se enteran pondremos en peligro el futuro – recordó las palabras de pan

**Fin del Flashback**

-En la escuela me fue bien mama – dijo Gohan mientras fingía una sonrisa

- Que bueno Gohan ahora apúrate para comer porque si no lo haces tú papa y Goten se terminaran todo – respondió milk

- Si mama – dijo Gohan

La cena fue normal y la familia son dormía augustamente en su casa con excepción de Gohan quien estaba recordando todo lo que vivió este día.

"Hoy tuve un día muy largo, cansado y muy extraño, espero y mañana sea un gran día"- se decía así mismo Gohan mientras quedaba dormido

Al día siguiente Gohan se despertó muy temprano y eso era muy raro, pero lo que fue más raro es que a esa hora su amiga Videl apareció.

-¿Qué sucede Videl? ¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunto Gohan "de seguro vino asegurarse que no falte el lunes a la escuela" – pensaba Gohan

-Yo… este, si estoy muy bien, es solo que necesito hablar contigo –

- Pues dime que sucede, te escucho –

- Preferiría que fuera en privado, ¡qué te parece si vamos a caminar – "¿en privado? De seguro quiere alejarme para matarme y que nadie se dé cuenta"- pensaba Gohan

- Sí, me parece bien, vamos – "eran mis consecuencias por ayudar a salvar el universo"

"Comenzamos a caminar por el hermoso lugar que es el monte pazo, si yo escogería mi tumba pues la mejor opción sería el lugar donde nací, el hermoso monte paos"

-Bueno Videl dime ¿Qué ocurre? – por fin rompí el silencio

- Bueno Gohan, yo quería decirte que… - pero ella misma se detuvo y no sé porque, sin duda mi día de hoy también sería extraño, Videl no lucia normal, luego alcanzo a decir algo pero lo dijo muy bajo que no lo pude escuchar

- Dijiste algo Videl – pregunte

-¿He?, A eso lo que quería pregunta ¿Qué te parece Iresa? – me dijo y eso me confundió, este día cada vez se ponía más raro

-¿Iresa? pues ella me parece una gran amiga es muy simpática –

- ¿Solo amiga? – me volvió a preguntar

- Si ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – le pregunte

- Entonces ¿no te gusta Iresa? – me respondió y evito mi pregunta

-No, a mi me gusta otra persona – le conteste

- A esta bien, entiendo – me respondió si supieras que esa persona que me vuelve loco eres tu Videl

- ¿Solo por eso viniste hasta mi casa? ¿Solo quería saber si me gustaba Iresa? – fingí un enojo pero creo que ni lo noto

- Sí, es que últimamente los he visto muy juntos y por eso creí que te gustaba –

"Pero si casi no he estado con Iresa, solo estoy con Iresa cuando esta Videl"- pensaba

- Te equivocas Videl, Iresa solo será una gran amiga –

- Está bien, bueno me tengo que ir Gohan y perdón por molestarte tan temprano –

- ¿Ya te vas? ¿No quieres comer conmigo y mi familia? –

- Lo siento pero le prometí a papa entrenar con el –

- Está bien, entiendo me lo saludas de mi parte – le respondí

- Si a lo saludo de tu parte y disculpa por las molestias –

Yo solo sonreí y me despedí agitando mi mano y así veía al amor de mi vida alejarse de nuevo me acobarde

-Eres un tonto Gohan, ¿Por qué no le confesaste lo que sentías? ¿Pero si pregunto si me gustaba Iresa, eso quiere decir que Videl solo me ve como amigo? –

El día continuo con normalidad, lo único extraño que tuve fue la llegada de Videl por la mañana todo lo demás fue normal, entrenamiento con Goten y mi papa, pelear con ellos por la comida en fin todo lo que hago en un día normal, así llego la noche y toda mi familia ya dormía yo estaba a punto de hacerlo pero solo pensaba en Videl, pero deje de pensar en ella para comenzar a soñar con ella. Al día siguiente…

-Demonios ya se me hiso tarde, de seguro Videl me mata por no ir a clases ayer – se decía así mismo Gohan mientras llegaba a la escuela – que raro Videl no está esperándome en la azotea como siempre, de seguro está muy enojada por mi falta –

En ese momento Gohan disfrazado del gran saiyaman descendió en la azotea y luego de asegurarse que nadie estaba se quito el traje del súper héroe y bajo por las escaleras para poder entrar a su salón de clases, pero desgraciadamente el profesor ya avía llegado al salón.

-Buenos días profesor, disculpe la tardanza ¿puedo pasar? – dijo Gohan a su profesor

-Joven son ya se le está haciendo costumbre llegar tarde, pase pero que no se vuelva a repetir – regaño el profesor a Gohan

- Si le prometo que no va volver a ocurrir – en ese momento Gohan entro al salón y se acerco a sus amigos

- Hola Videl buenos días– saludo amablemente

- Hola Gohan – respondió el saludo Videl pero se notaba distraída

"Definitivamente Videl está enojada conmigo" – pensaba Gohan

-Hola Gohan ¿Cómo estás? – saludo coquetamente Iresa

- Buenos días Iresa estoy bien gracias por preguntar –

La clase continúo con normalidad hasta el momento en el que llego la hora del receso

"Ahora le pediré perdón a Videl por no avisarle que faltaría ayer" – se decía así mismo Gohan pero sus planes iban hacer arruinados

-Oye Gohan será que me puedas ayudar con el tema que explico hoy el profesor – dijo Sharper

- Discúlpame Sharper pero tengo… - decía Gohan pero fue interrumpió

- Por favor Gohan ya mero es el examen y no entendí este tema – insistió Sharper

- Está bien yo te lo explicare – respondió Gohan "tendré que hablar con Videl después"

El receso termino Gohan se lo perdió por explicarle el tema a su amigo Sharper aunque afortunadamente logro entenderlo pero lo que realmente le preocupaba era que su mejor amiga no llegaba, en ese momento por la puerta apareció Iresa

-¿Iresa y Videl? – pregunto el joven son

- No lo sé la perdí debe estar por entrar – mintió la rubia – pero puedo sentarme a tu lado para que me expliques si no entiendo el tema de la profesora –

- Está bien Iresa siéntate, no le veo lo malo a eso – contesto Gohan

- Gracias Gohan – en ese momento Iresa se sentó en el lugar que era de Videl

Gohan vio entrar a su amiga pelinegra y la notaba rara, él creyó que era por el enojo que tenia y tal vez ella le pidió a Iresa cambiar de lugar para no estar a su lado, las clases continuaron y para Gohan fueron rápidas pues con los errores que tenia Iresa solo podían reírse, pero su preocupación por la pelinegra todavía estaba, las clases terminaron Gohan buscaba a Videl y la encontró hablando con Iresa y no entiende lo que sucede se veían muy extrañas pero no le tomo importancia y se acerco a ellas por suerte Iresa.

-¿Iresa sabes que le sucede a Videl? ¿Está muy molesta? – pregunto Gohan

-¿Molesta? No para nada de hecho tiene algo muy importante que decirte – respondió la rubia

- ¿Algo que decirme? ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto

- Lo siento me tengo que ir, los dejo solos – dijo Iresa mientras le guiñaba un ojo


	3. Chapter 3

**Dragon ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de los posibles lectores**

**Si comenta pude haber el mundo de Pan donde Gohan esta casado con Iresa y es amante de Videl de ello nace Pan **

* * *

**Capitulo 3 : Secreto revelado **

- Bueno muchos de ustedes ya me conocen, soy el subconsciente de Videl Satan pero muchos me llama la mini Videl - dice presentando se la pequeña pelinegra flotando en un escenario completamente de blanco - Y hoy les contare como fue que Pan salvo su mundo

- Espera eso aún no pasa, eso es otra historia y en teoría tu no la deberías saber - comenta un pequeño pelinegro corriendo a la joven ojiazul quien se sonroja

- Claro lo olvide por poco doy un Spoiler de la próxima historia fui una tonta - responde la mini Videl dando se cuenta de su error - Por cierto él es el nuevo y mejorado mini Gohan, saluda o te pateo el trasero

- Oye no seas tan ruda hago mi mayor esfuerzo en esto, además debes contar como Videl se le declara a Gohan

- Si no fuera por mí ese chico estaría junto a esa molesta rubia y aun asi todo el crédito se lo lleva esa chica del futuro son una bola de malagradecidos - comenta la pelinegra frunciendo el ceño con los brazos cruzados mientras el mini Gohan sonríe

- Bienvenida a mi mundo después de la derrota de Cell - susurra el mini Gohan provocando la ira de la niña interior de Videl

- Que fue lo que dijiste enano malagradecido

- Nada nada solo decía por favor no te enojes conmigo solo era una broma, mejor cuenta la historia no los dejes sin saber

- Bueno solo porque tienes razón no te golpeare pero a la próxima vez recibirás tu merecido - comenta la pelinegra - Bueno todo comenzó...

**Flashback**

Un nuevo día había llegado en las montañas paos pero muy cerca de ese lugar una gran luz se había generado revelando una pequeña máquina del tiempo, al abrirse la compuerta una joven de 15 años pelinegra con ropa de entrenamiento de la escuela tortuga, caminaba por aquella hermosa pradera que desde niña se le fue negada para no ser hija legitima de la familia Son

- Mama ya me voy o sino llegare tarde - dice Gohan antes de salir de la casa para empezar a volar - Sino Videl se enojara conmigo nuevamente

**Fin del Flashback**

- Enana has enredado nuevamente la historia - comenta Videl dentro de su mente regañado a su niña interior - ni siquiera sabes cómo contar una simple historia

- Si eres tan lista porque no lo haces tú, vayamos mi querido Mini Gohan hagamos algo más productivo - dice antes de desvanecerse junto a su versión de Gohan de 10 sin antes sacarle la lengua y mostrarle el dedo de al medio provocando la ira de Videl

- Que chica más descortés y caprichosa y pensar que un día fui como ella

- Bueno continuare, seré yo quien cuente la historia – vuelve a decir Videl

**Flashback**

-Gohan se veía tan hermoso como siempre, yo muy decidida me acerqué a él y lo invite a un helado para poder platicar, el día era hermoso, todo estaba perfecto para una declaración de amor…

**Fin del Flashback**

-¡HAY QUE CURSI ERES! – grito mini Videl

- ¡¿Qué dijiste enana?! – respondió Videl

- Solamente dije la verdad, mejor yo cuento la historia, porque si tú lo haces parecerá cuento de hadas y el único cuento de hadas que puede existir es el mío con mini Gohan –

-Haz lo que quieras, pero recuerda que gracias a mi conociste a tu mini Gohan –

Mini Videl solo le respondió sacando la lengua

-Bueno la historia de esta cursi empieza con…

-¿A quién le dices cursi? Si tú eres la que escribe es sus cuadernos mini Videl y mini Gohan en un corazón – responde Videl

-¡Te atreviste a revisar mis cuadernos! – Grito furiosa mini Videl – yo estoy contando la historia así que no te metas, como les decía esta historia comienza cuando…

**Flashback**

-Videl me dijo Iresa que tienes algo muy importante que decirme – dijo Gohan

-Si… yo… quería… decirte… que… si me podías entrenar hoy –

- ¿Entrenarte hoy? si, no hay ningún problema, que te parece si vamos ahora a mi casa para poder entrenar

**Fin del Flashback**

-como verán otra vez se volvió acobardar – volvió a decir mini Videl – pero eso ya no importa regresando a la historia

**Flashback**

Los dos jóvenes ya se encontraban en el monte paoz y estaban a punto de comenzar su entrenamiento cuando comenzó a llover muy fuerte

-Videl creo que hoy no podremos entrenar porque si nos mojamos y tú te podrías enfermar –

Normalmente esas palabras enojarían ala ojiazul pero en ese momento no tenía muchas ganas de entrenar, solo quería declararse a Gohan pero por alguna razón no podía

-Será mejor quedarnos debajo de este árbol mientras pasa la lluvia para poder volver – volvió a decir Gohan

- Si está bien –

- Vamos no seas una cobarde ¡dile de una vez! – grito mini Videl

-Quieres dejarme de molestar – respondió Videl

-¿Dijiste algo Videl? – pregunto Gohan

- No nada, es solo que quería decirte algo muy importante –

- Pero no podemos entrenar con esta lluvia – respondió Gohan

- No, no es eso, lo que yo quería decirte que en verdad me encanta tu amistad pero…

-¡Vamos ya dile! – volvió a gritar mini Videl

-Me gustas y estoy enamorada de ti – dijo rápido la pelinegra

**Fin del Flashback**

-Ven, fue gracias a mí que la cursi de Videl está con Gohan, pero ni siquiera un gracias recibí, en fin terminamos con esta cursi historia – volvió a decir mini Videl

**Flashback**

-¿Estás enamorada de mí? – pregunto Gohan

-Sí, pero entendería si tu no lo estas –

- Claro que si lo estoy, desde hace mucho – grito de felicidad Gohan

-¿Enserio? –

-Claro que si –

-Te amo Gohan – dijo feliz Videl

-Yo también te amo Videl –

En ese momento sus labios cada vez se acercaron más y sus ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente para finalizar con un tierno primer beso, el cual para ambos fue perfecto, lo que al principio parecía un obstáculo para no entrenar, la lluvia se convirtió en un escenario muy romántico para la ocasión y todos vivieron felices por siempre.

**Fin del Flashback**

-¿Pensaban que este one shot terminaría con esa cursi de Videl? Pues la respuesta es ¡NO! Todavía falta lo más importante…

**Flashback**

La lluvia termino y los ahora novios regresaron a la casa de la familia son

-¿Quieres algo para tomar Videl? – pregunto Gohan

-Sí, gracias –

En ese momento Gohan se fue a la cocina de su casa y Videl aprovecho para entrar al cuarto de su ahora novio para cumplir su promesa

-¿Dónde está? ¡Si aquí esta! – dijo feliz al encontrar una foto de su Gohan cuando tenía aproximadamente 11 años

-¿Va estas feliz enana? ¡Cumplí mi promesa! Te presento a tu mini Gohan – le dijo a su subconsciente mientras veía una foto de Gohan cargando a Goten

-¿Ese es Gohan? ¡Es exactamente como me lo imaginaba! – grito feliz mini Videl

-Bueno mi promesa ya la cumplí ahora tu podrás estar con un verdadero mini Gohan –

- Sí y seremos más felices que ustedes – se burló mini Videl y le saco su lengua

**Fin del Flashback**

-Así fue como conocí a mi mini Gohan y hasta este momento somos más felices que la cursi de Videl y su novio Gohan –

-No mientas yo soy más feliz que tu – respondió Videl

-Claro que no la historia de mini Gohan y yo es más entretenida que la de ustedes, ¡y ya te dije que esta historia yo la estoy contando!, bueno así es como conocí al amor de mi vida y ahora los dejo porque tengo una cita con él.

En ese momento mini Videl comenzó a alejarse del gran fondo blanco junto a mini Gohan, cada pareja era diferente pero tenían algo en común su amor durara por toda la eternidad.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dragon ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de los posibles lectores**

**Esto es lo que habria pasado si Pan y claro la Mini videl no hubiesen intervanido , este es un mundo alterno de Mirai Pan , ustedes deben imaginarse si Pan tuvo exito o no en cambiar su destino y el de su madre **

**agradesco sus comentarios este es el final de Fic no fue muy largo por que originalmente solo era un capitulo pero sus comentarios hicieron que yo hiciera mas**

* * *

**Capitulo 4 : Un mundo diferente**

Era una hermosa mañana en ciudad Satán, pero para Videl no lo era, hoy es el día del aniversario de Gohan e Iresa y por razones obvias en la casa de Videl se notaba un silencio incómodo.

-buenos días mama – saludo Pan mientras entraba a la cocina

- hola Pan, buenos días – intento disimular su tristeza Videl pero Pan se dio cuenta

Videl y su hija pan vivían en un departamento muy cómodo en ciudad Satán, ella al enterarse de su embarazo decidió ocupar el departamento que alguna vez su padre compro, Pan estaba consciente de quien era su padre, también savia que su padre amaba a su madre y es por eso que la venia a visitar de vez en cuando, pero lo que no savia era porque su padre se casó con Iresa y no con su madre.

A veces tenia curiosidad de saber, pero ese tema no le gusta hablar a Videl, ella precisamente en este día se encuentra muy triste, frente a su hija lo intenta disimular y parecer la dulce madre que es, pero Pan sabe que ella llora toda la noche en su cuarto en este día y ella odia ver a su madre llorar, hoy la tendría que escuchar de nuevo y no quería.

Videl desde que se enteró que Gohan era el nuevo novio de Iresa se convirtió en una persona mucho más orgullosa, el lado tierno que Gohan pudo encontrar en Videl ya no existía y era más terca de lo normal, aunque el nacimiento de pan, le regreso esa alegría, su orgullo ya casi desaparecía y era tan tierna como antes.

Pan aprovecho que Videl se fue a trabajar como jefa de policía en ciudad satán y entro a su cuarto para buscar algo, ni ella savia que pero necesitaba buscar algo para evitar que su madre siga así y el único lugar donde podría a ver una pista, era su cuarto.

Pan buscaba por todos lados pero con mucho cuidado pues no quería que su madre la descubriera, pero no encontraba ninguna pista, en ese momento noto que el cajón alado de la cama de su madre estaba medio abierto, le dio curiosidad saber, algo en su interior le decía que en ese lugar podría encontrar algo, al abrirlo noto un cuaderno.

-_mi diario,_ ¡es el diario de mi mama! – Se decía así misma Pan - es justo lo que necesitaba, pero no estaría bien que lo lea, estas cosas son personales, aunque aria todo lo posible por ya no ver a mi madre llorar, ¡Lo haré! -

- _" 13 de septiembre del año 774_

_Realmente no sé porque hago esto pero según la señora Milk esto me servirá para descargar mis emociones, mi vida se arruino este día no fui muy valiente para enfrentarme a mis emociones y luchar por el único chico que realmente he amado pero que podía hacer no podía dañar a mi mejor amiga la cual es como mi hermana hemos estado juntas desde que mi madre murió"_

_- 15 de septiembre del año 774_

_Oficialmente Gohan e Iresa son novio me siento realmente mal corro a la azotea de la preparatoria para estar sola, pero a los poco minutos aparece Gohan quien me pregunta sobre mis sentimientos yo desde luego miento pero siento que el no me cree aun así me alejo es horrenda esta situación_

_- 21 de septiembre del año 774_

_Fui invitada a una cena en la casa de Gohan en las montaña pos de seguro estaría con Iresa, últimamente se la pasan juntos el ha descuidado mucho su labor como Gran Saiyaman francamente eso no me importa porque siempre he combatido el crimen sola, pero al terminar la cena Gohan me lleva a fuera donde nuevamente me pregunta sobre mis sentimiento y yo nuevamente lo niego pero él me besa con mucha pasión al terminar yo solo salgo corriendo_

_-_ Mama a sufrido mucho pero la mayoría de las paginas dicen lo mismo luego del 21 de septiembre creo que debo adelantarme un poco - susurra Pan antes de seguir leyendo el diario de su Madre

_- 7 de noviembre del 774_

_Últimamente he tenido raros sueños con una niña que dice ser mi subconsciente al principio la he ignorado pero ahora suelo verla incluso en la realidad ella es muy parecida a mi pero dice que debo luchar por el amor de Gohan pero yo siento que eso está cada vez más lejano pero él suele llevarme a lugares apartados y besarme aunque al principio yo no diga nada pero al terminar le dé una cachetada_

_- 22 de Noviembre del 774_

_Realmente me siento muy deprimida por la situación en la que estoy no he ayudado a la policía en una semana para evitar a Gohan en lo más posible, gracias a kamisama no había ningún desastre mayor y Gohan a podido manejar la situación, el amor no correspondido me está afectando emocionalmente y más aun que escucho y veo a esa niña que dice ser mi subconsciente no me dejan de molestar diciendo que soy débil y en ningún momento siento que voy a enloquecer_

_- 15 de diciembre del 774_

_No había escrito nada en un tiempo ya que me encontraba en el hospital después de tomar una tonta y cobarde decisión de alejarme de todo de lo que me recordara al amor , intente suicidarme con unas cuantas pastilla mala idea envés de matarme me intoxique con ellas estuve grave unos días , al despertar me encontraba en una habitación del hospital Satan lo primero que vi fue a Gohan junto a Iresa ella se fue traer algún doctor cuando estuvimos solo me regaño diciéndome que el sabía lo que había hecho_

_- 31 de Enero del 775_

_Mi padre estaba inaugurando un nuevo hotel aprovecho la circunstancias para invitar a todos los que habían ayudado a derrotar a Buu , estaba la familia Son y Brief junto a todos los miembros de los Guerreros Z era un grupo muy particular , sorpresivamente para todos Gohan fue solo sin Iresa , por fuera fingí frialdad aunque por dentro me sentía muy feliz, fue un día muy extraño ya que sorpresivamente llego el hermano del señor Vegeta junto a su esposa que era una extraterrestre muy curiosa amable pero parecía un robot muy particular..._

- Recuerdo la historia de Tarble y su esposa creo que escapan de dos subordinados de un fallecido malvado emperador llamado Freezer, mejor busco más adelante - susurra nuevamente Pan

_16 de mayo del año 776 _

_Ha pasado unos meses desde que escribí, pero es que ya ni desahogarme en este diario funciona hoy recibí la noticia más triste de mi vida, la boda de Gohan e Iresa, será dentro de 5 meses y no sé qué hacer, me encuentro en mi cuarto llorando y llorando porque intento olvidarlo, pero no puedo, a pesar de todo lo sigo amando y esto fue mi culpa, si yo no hubiera sido una cobarde todo esto no estaría pasando._

_17 de octubre del año 776_

_Durante estos 5 meses desde que recibí la invitación me la pase imaginando como seria esa boda para que no me duela tanto al verla, pero no funciono verlos ahí casados dándose un beso al finalizar la boda es horrible, es un dolor que no se lo deseo ni a mi peor enemigo y como si fuera poco esa niña molesta, que dice ser mi subconsciente me está volviendo loca, la vi en la boda y no paro de decirme que por ser una cobarde está sucediendo esto, bueno en eso tiene razón, pero hasta donde yo sé no es normal que una niña que presume ser mi subconsciente les aparezca a todas las personas, pero a pesar de que tiene toda la razón al culparme ya no se puede hacer nada Gohan ya está casado y ese fue el dolor más grande de mi vida._

_1 de febrero del año 777_

_Soy una débil, durante las reuniones de los guerreros z, donde estoy invitada, Gohan al principio solo me besaba pero ahora intenta hacerme el amor y la primera vez que lo intento yo solo salí corriendo, no sabía qué hacer estaba traicionando a mi mejor amiga casi una hermana, pero todo mi cuerpo lo quería hacer, por meses me mantuve separada de los guerreros z para estar alejada de Gohan pero hace unas semanas Gohan llego a mi casa y apenas abrí la puerta me beso tan apasionadamente que yo al principio forcejeé para que me deje, pero fui débil y le respondí el beso, en conclusión termine en mi cuarto agotada después de un momento muy apasionado, Gohan me hiso suya, me entregue a él, al principio estaba feliz, pero luego la conciencia de traicionar a mi amiga me está matando._

_27 de julio del año 777_

_Han pasado unos meses desde que Gohan y yo tuvimos relaciones por primera vez y ahora se podría decir que soy su amante, me duele por mi amiga Iresa pero cuando él se acerca a mi cuerpo no lo puedo controlar, es inevitable que suceda, se podría decir que estoy feliz por tener a Gohan en mi lado pero triste por decepcionar a una gran amiga._

-no puedo creer que mi mama haya sufrido mucho, ha pasado por tantas cosas, pero todavía no encuentro algo para evitar que sufra – se decía así misma Pan mientras avanzaba de paginas

_21 de mayo del año 778_

_Hoy es uno de los días más felices de mi vida, si así es el día más felices, hoy confirme mis sospechas ESTOY EMBARAZADA, tengo un hermoso o hermosa pequeña en mi vientre, afortunadamente Gohan se lo tomo muy bien, pero por obvias razón no tendrá su apellido _

_5 de febrero del año 779_

_Hoy es otro de los días que más feliz he estado, tal vez sea el más feliz de todos, hoy nació mi hermosa hija, estoy muy agotada, dar luz a una saiyajin es muy cansado, Gohan se encuentra a un lado de mí, me está contando historias de su pasado, me acaba de contar todo lo que ocurrió en el torneo de cell y cómo es que Trunks viajo al pasado…_

Pan ya tenía suficiente información sobre el pasado de su madre , ahora sabía lo que debía hacer para cambiar su pasado creando un mejor futuro , su madre le había comentado al respecto de Trunks del futuro quien advirtió de la amenaza de los androides y un apocalíptico futuro , sabiendo eso sabía que Bulma brief quien era una de las pocas personas que conocía la historia de sus padres y sabia quien era ella podría ayudarla ya que poseía una máquina del tiempo la cual usaría para evitar que su padre e Iresa se comprometan.


End file.
